


wish upon a star

by sunny_umbrella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, i think that's about it??, really bad at tagging things sorry, shameless use of meat buns as a plot device, they haven't gotten much wiser after two years of volleyball, third year hinata and kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/pseuds/sunny_umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny, he mused as he made his way down the stairs, wincing at the jarring soreness of his legs, how normal this had become. When he had first come to Karasuno, he could never have imagined playing volleyball without the upperclassmen. And yet, two years later, here they were―third years themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harajukucrepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukucrepes/gifts).



> actually, don't be fooled by the summary: it's literally the idiot couple + fluff.
> 
> to momiji: i'm so so sorry this took so long!! ;A; I tried to make it so you can read it as either a friendship or a relationship, but I'm not sure how well I succeeded...also I'm terribly sorry for the clichéd title I'm sorry for everything

Karasuno was gearing up for the Inter High, and Hinata could count on one hand the days left until the first day. Hinata yawned, lifting his arms above his head to stretch them out. Practice had been good today; after warm ups, they had split off into teams and played each other in a couple mock matches, and some of the first years were starting to show some promise. He and Kageyama had pulled off some decent spikes. Yamaguchi's serves had been brutal to receive, as usual, but Hinata had managed to get a couple for once.  
  
The only downside to all of this was that...well. Between practice, the bike ride home, and the mountains of homework they got each night, his body sometimes refused to move afterwards. After-practice Hinata was sore, tired, and hungry for meat buns.  
  
He winces as he pulls his shirt over his head and picks up his bag, feeling an ache start to settle in his arms. Since Tsukishima, the _actual_ team captain, had to go visit his brother, the other third years had to lock up everything today. Yachi had already taken care of the gym, so Hinata had borrowed the keys to lock up the club room. He flicks off the lights, gently pulling the door closed behind him. Fumbling with the key ring, he finally finds the one that fit, and shoves it in the lock. Done.  
  
It was funny, he mused as he made his way down the stairs, wincing at the jarring soreness of his legs, how normal this had become. When he had first come to Karasuno, he could never have imagined playing volleyball without the upperclassmen. And yet, two years later, here they were―third years themselves.  
  
He spots Kageyama waiting for him by the gate, earbuds in and leaning against the brick wall. He raises a hand in greeting, and Hinata waves back, heading towards him. Once he reaches the setter, he steps up to lean against him, hooking his head onto Kageyama's shoulder. "Heyyyy. Kageyama."  
  
Hinata feels Kageyama sigh, his body rising and falling with a breath. "What is it now?"  
  
"Can I crash at your place tonight?" He yawns again, wriggling closer. Despite the chill, Kageyama's body radiates a pleasant heat. "We have practice again tomorrow, and I don't feel like biking home."  
  
"Oi." Hinata feels himself being pushed off Kageyama. "Walk there yourself, dumbass. I'm just as tired as you are."  
  
"That's just cruel, Kageyama!" He hitches his bag higher up on his shoulder, already missing the warmth. "I've gotta go get my bike, though. Come with me?"  
  
The corner of Kageyama's mouth _might_  have turned up, but it's hard to tell in the half-twilight. He pulls out the earbuds, crumpling up and shoving them in his pocket. "Why did you bother bringing your bike if you were just going to stay at my house?"  
  
"Obviously I didn't know this morning!" Hinata huffs. "Besides, what else am I supposed to do with it? Leave it here?"  
  
"You could." Kageyama falls into step beside Hinata, an easy stroll for him. Hinata has to match every two of his steps with one of Kageyama's.  
  
"I can't! What if someone steals it?"  
  
"Nobody wants _your_ bike. It's probably too small for anyone else to ride."  
  
Hinata glares, but they had already arrived at the bike rack. Grumbling, he goes to take off his lock. "If I didn't have this bike to deal with, I'd kill you."  
  
"Alright." There it was, that half-smile playing on Kageyama's face again.  
  
Hinata wrenches the stubborn lock free, and pulls the bike over to Kageyama. "What's with the smile?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're smiling!" Hinata leans the bike against his leg to reach up and pinch Kageyama's cheeks. "Are you okay? It's not your scary smile!"  
  
"Just because I smile doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me!" Kageyama retorts, rubbing his face where Hinata pinched him.  
  
"It is when it's not scary!"  
  
Kageyama glowers at him, still touching his cheeks. "I was just thinking about the Inter High."  
  
"Oh. I mean―" Hinata frowns, wheeling his bike forward. "We're prepared this year, yeah, but it's our last one ever. It feels kinda weird, you know?"  
  
Kageyama starts walking again, and Hinata hurries to catch up. Stupid tall people, with their long strides. "We'll make it this time. Our team's is strong enough."  
  
Hinata hums, mulling. "I guess. And there's always the Spring High."  
  
"There's always the Spring High," Kageyama agrees. "And we're definitely staying for that."  
  
They lapse into silence for a span, the ticking of Hinata's bike between them the only sound to break it. It's a quiet night; the shops still open, soft brightness spilling out across their path.  
  
"Hey, Kageyama?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"...I'm hungry."  Hinata sneaks a look over at Kageyama, catching part of an eye roll.  
  
"Meat buns, then?" Kageyama points up ahead.  
  
"Sure!" Hinata grins, and they come to a stop outside the store. With a long suffering sigh, Kageyama walks inside, Hinata watching through the window as Kageyama pulls out his wallet, sifting through a handful of coins to hand over to the cashier. He can feel his stomach start to grumble in discontent, and it feels like forever before Kageyama walks out again, meat buns in hand. Gratefully, he takes one, ripping off the wrapping before stuffing half of it in his mouth.  
  
They continue, meat buns in hand, until Hinata comes to a stop, pointing up at the sky. "Kageyama, look! It's the first star of the night!"  
  
"Is that important?" Kageyama says doubtfully.  
  
"You're supposed to make a wish on it, dumbass!" Hinata swallows, relishing the warmth spreading through his body. "I read it in one of Natsu's books, once." He stuffs the rest of the meat bun in his mouth, feeling tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. A bit hot, but still delicious.  
  
Kageyama considers this, and shrugs. "Never heard that before."  
  
"Come on! It won't hurt." Hinata swallows the last of his food, and brings his hands together. "I wish―"  
  
"You can't say your wish out loud, you idiot! It won't come true!"  
  
"Oh..." Hinata looks over at Kageyama. "Then you have to make a wish with me!"  
  
"Fine," Kageyama sighs, but he puts his hands together anyways. "On three. One, two―"  
  
Hinata closes his eyes, and makes his wish.  
  
He cracks one eye open, peeking over at Kageyama, who seems to be muttering something under his breath. "Are you done?"  
  
"Yep." Kageyama opens his eyes. "Can we go home now? No more detours?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"What do you mean, _probably?"_  
  
"Nothing much. Hey, Kageyama, let's race home!" Hinata hops onto his bike, setting his feet on the pedals.  
  
Kageyama frowns, finishing his meat bun. "Aren't you the one who said you were tired?"  
  
"Are you saying you don't want to?" In answer, Kageyama takes off sprinting, leaving Hinata staring after him in outrage. "No fair!" He hastily sets off on his bike in pursuit.

Four minutes and a couple exchanges of insults later, they're both in front of Kageyama's house, gasping for breath, Hinata's legs trembling with fatigue. There's a wild grin on Kageyama's face, and despite the pain, Hinata can feel the corners of his mouth turn up in answer.

"64-63?"

"Sounds about right." 

"Okay." Kageyama winces as he reaches over the gate to unlock it, yanking on the bar. "You're sleeping on the floor, since I won."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Hinata scowls, crossing his arms—cringing, uncrossing them. "Give me a futon, at least!"

"Then pay me back for the meat buns." Kageyama opens the gate, heading inside, and Hinata follows, grumbling.

"Fine. But I call first spike during every match of the Inter High!"

"I'm going to set to whoever can make it." The setter digs in his bag for the house keys, unlocking the door with the ease of practice.

"I'll make it, don't worry!"

"I'm not!" Kageyama toes off his shoes, gathering them in one hand as he flicks on the lights with the other. "Anyways, just leave your bike out here."

Hinata groans, but Kageyama's already inside, shoes neatly set inside the house. Sighing, he wheels his bike back a bit, then off the path leading to the doorway, setting the kickstand into place. He hurries back to the entrance, pulling off his shoes and setting them next to Kageyama's.

He peers outside, back up at the sky. The wishing star has been joined by several more, shining in the darkening dusk. It's no longer the star for wishes, but Hinata thinks it looks better this way—no longer by itself.

"Hinata!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouts, and with one final look at the sky, he swings the door shut.

. . .

_I've never made a wish before, but I guess this is the first time I've ever seen you?_

_What I wish for is that_

_we do well at the Inter High,_

_and that Kageyama will always toss to me._

_But if you can only grant one of them,_

_the last one is more than enough._

_If he tosses to me, I think_

_I could do anything._

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Kageyama's wish is that Hinata will always be there for him obv)  
> (And both their dreams come true and they go onto the olympics and win and make a fortune starring in meat bun commercials)


End file.
